thendarrfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Empire of Lenrois
History People Government The Divine Empire of Lenrois is a complete and absolute monarchy, with the Emperor holding complete power. However, there are establishments in place which serve to advise and aid the Emperor in the difficult task of ruling the vast lands empire. The Empire is mainly centralized by the monarch, however, there are still many remnants of a feudal system. Central Rule The Emperor The Emperor is the hereditary monarch of the empire which is passed on from heir to heir. The Emperor may only be male. Their full title is The Chosen of the Heavenly Council and Divine Emperor of the Blessed Land Lenrois. They possess complete power and are the final decision makers, however they do hold a court of select advisers which ease the task of running such a massive nation. This council is known as the Diamond Council. The Emperor also hears from the House of Grievances, which is a meeting called by petition of the to express pressing problems of the empire directly to the Diamond Court and plan resolutions together. Unlike other monarchs, the Emperor of Lenrois has the power to grant imperial immediacy to those he chooses. This means whomever receives this will answer directly to the Emperor only now, instead of any higher lords they served previously. Through this the Emperor possesses his own personal army and Knights, separate from those of the Grand Levy and the nobles personal forces. Although, in times of war, the must still pledge themselves if the Emperor demands. Diamond Court The Diamond Court is a name given to the ruling council of Lenrois, composed of the Emperor and a group of advisers who both help in maintaining the empire and advising the Emperor. Each adviser on the Diamond Court has their own assigned position and duties, although all their duties are carried out at behest of the Emperor's wishes, despite their autonomy. The positions of the Diamond Court are - The Emperor - The final adjudicator of the council. Hands of the Emperor - prime ministers. advise in the law and also serve as executors of the law. given special title Sovereign. often work closely with captains of guard. deal with crime, criminals, imprisonment, and court trials along with emperor. Lord of Finance - manages trade, supply, money spending, and other logistics Lord of Arms - not only a military tactical advisor but also works with lord of finance to manage army equipment and expenses. Lord of Harvests - watcher of crops and food and makes sure there is enough food and if not.. make sure there is enough for the capital :) Lord of the Waters - same as lord of arms but instead over naval forces The Vicant - vicant of lenrois and able to put his input on anything he wants on the council as well as runs the triunes of lenrois. Lord of Embassy - advisor of diplomacy of both foreign affairs and internal politics House of Grievances Local Rule Archduke - A lord so powerful they have ascended beyond dukes. Owner of three or more cities and vast swaths of land. Many lords under him. Many castles. Many villages. Duke - Owner of two cities with lots of land and vassals and castles and villages. Marquis - Owner of a single city but still more powerful than a Viscount, but not yet a Duke. Perhaps has more land, more vassals, more castles, or all three. They are also more likely to run castle villages than Viscounts. Viscount - Runs a single city but owns it themselves. Also owns their own castle, and perhaps in some occasions rules over other castles, including castle villages. Count - A lesser noble title that runs a city but not of his own. instead it rules under another houses name. Alwyas vassals to another lord. They may run a castle too which is their home, but this castle is usually given to them by their higher lord. Baron - Owner of only a castle Baronet - Owner of a castle not their own. Similar to count but a castle. Always vassals to another lord. Knight - The lowest vassal who usually owns no land or a portion of a higher lords land given to them as an estate. They serve more as the warrior force of the nobility. They are still well beyond the average levy or soldier and allowed their own armiger. Lands Advancement